Channing Tatum Love Story
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: Just an old story that I wrote in like a couple years ago, but didnt want to delete ! Im making a sequal to it, COMING SOON; which is the next chapter. SMUT WARNING, THINGS WILL GET VERY GRAPHIC !
1. Lemme See

**_(Channing's P.O.V)_**

I walked in, I was on the set of the new movie im working on. Its called "Love Kills". Its a romantic , adventure and action kind of movie. My character's name is Bradley Tyler, Hers is Jasmine Perry. I meet my co star for the first time today, I heard she's beautiful. Everyone was around doing their job, and I read over the script. My character and her's have a lot of emotions, and they touch a lot...

The writer, walked over to me and introduced her self.

"Hi I'm Jamie Linden, ill be kind of leading you through this whole process. OK Channing, our main actress is in the building and I want you two to meet. She is very young, but she is really good at what she does Im sure you'll get along just fine." She grinned and walked away.

The doors opened...

_That Walk. That outfit. _

_Those Heels. _

_The way her hips swung from side to side as she walked towards us._

I studied her as she was talking to the director.

She's African American, she was mocha color . She had her tongue pierced, I could see it when she laughed. Her straight, jet black hair lined up with her nipples. She was really curvy.

"Channing , this is your new co star Dayla Cutrone"

She looked at me, I found myself lost in her dark brown eyes. She had clear skin, she stood about 5"5. Im not trying to sound like a creep. But what could I say, she was gorgeous.

"Nice to meet you" She smiled. She has some of the deepest dimples. I stared at them and smiled to myself.

"Likewise, im Channing" I shook her small, soft hand.

"Ok guys were going to run through the first scene, get into your places please."

"Dayla start off at line 36" the director said.

"Yes ma'am" She smiled, she glance at the script.

"Action!" Lasse Hallstrom yelled.

"_Brad, I dont know what im gonna do when you leave" _she spoke.

"_I dont know either Jasmine" _I said back.

We finished around two hours later, and we come back tomorrow to official start.

**(Dayla's P.O.V)**

We finished our set, for today. I was walking towards the door, when someone opened it for me.

"I got that" He smiled, I turned my face in the opposite direction. I could feel myself blushing.

"Thanks" I said nicely, and walked to my Corvette I got for my 18th birthday, last year.

"It was nice working with you today" He said.

"It was nice working with you too" I said unlocking my car, getting closer to it.

"Hey wait up! , This might be a little too straight forward, but . . ." We stopped in our tracks.

"Never mind" He said walking towards his car. I grabbed his arm softly.

"No, tell me" I smiled.

"I was gonna see if you were free tonight" he said looking hopeful.

"I dont have anything to do, you wanna do something?" I asked.

"Yes" He grinned.

"We could chill at my house and watch a movie or something" We agreed, I started my car. He followed me back to my 2 bed room apartment in his car.

I walked in first.

"Hungry?" I asked.

"I could eat" He said.

He said at my little counter "Bar Like" set up in my kitchen, I made taco's.

I sat across from him, and we ate. We started talking, I asked him about him self and he told me everything, we laughed. It was comfortable around him, he was nice, funny , handsome.

"Tell me about your self" He asked.

"Well, Im 19 years old. I love acting, singing, and being helpful." He nodded, and I continued.

We sort of became best friends with in an hour.

"Lets watch "The Notebook" He said.

"Aww, I love that movie." I replied.

I put the movie in. I popped pop corn , while he went to use the bathroom. I changed into my pink hollister sweat pants, and a white tank top with fuzzy slippers.

He came back and sat in the recliner.

"Channing, you can sit by me. I dont bite" I smiled, and patted the space next too me.

**(Channing's P.O.V)**

I stood up and took my jacket off. I moved beside her, during half the movie she laid her head on my lap.

I looked down and smiled, its about 3 o clock in the afternoon now. An hour later the movie was almost over.

She laid on my shoulder, I laid my hand out and she enter twined my hand with hers. We stayed like that till the movie ended.

"Channing?" She asked. I looked her direction and the next thing you know, we were making out.

She ended the kiss, and left me dumb founded. She stood up and so did I.

She reached for the hem of my blue T Shirt, and took it off. She stared, she grabbed the back of my head and pushed me towards her, and we kissed more. . . passionately. I lifted her shirt off of her and it revealed a black, lace bra. She grabbed my hand and led me too I guess her bed room.

I looked down at her, and a tattoo on her lower back caught my eye. It was some sort of art, but I liked it.

"Nice tattoo" I said.

"Thanks" she giggled.

She opened her room, and the smell of candy apples immediately hit my nostrils. She pulled my pants down, and I took off her sweats. I picked her up and we joined our lips again, I could feel myself getting aroused. I tangled my fingers in her hair, with her arms around my neck. I caressed her butt and laid her down on the bed...

**xxxxxxxxx**

I got up and put my boxers back on. I grabbed my T Shirt and she put it on. I laid back down beside her, she was laying on her stomach. She was beyond gorgeous , with messy hair and in my T Shirt. I looked into her eyes, and she moved closer too me. She laid on my chest, and we talked for the rest of the night. I went to sleep , and so did she.

...

**A/N : I edited it because I first wrote this like five years ago and I was just starting out with writing, so who likes the edited version ? I think it makes more sense now !**


	2. Sequal to Channing Tatum Love Story

**(5 years later ; Dayla's P.O.V)**

"Hey sweet heart, how was filming?" I asked as Channing came through the door.

"Good, how was your day ?" He questioned taking his shoes off.

"Great." I said, running towards him a jumping on him, wrapping my legs around his waist.

I looked him in the eyes and pressed my lips roughly on his, carressing his neck while his hands were in my hair.

"Home sweet home." I smiled.

"Jesus woman, your such a damn hornball." He laughed as my feet hit the ground again.

"Just dont start something you cant finish." He smirked.

"Who said I cant finish it?" I winked and walked to the kitchen.

"Where's Braylen ?" He asked.

"At your sisters." I said.

"Really ? So we're all alone ?" He asked, smirking.

I opened the fridge and bent down to grab a beer and a coke , when I heard a whistle.

I looked behind me and rolled my eyes.

"What ? We've been married for three years tomorrow and we have a 2 year old son, I think I have permission to look at your ass." He smiled.

"You think so?" I asked him, handing him his beer.

"Yes, I have a full access pass matter of fact." He laughed coming up behind me.

"We'll see about that." I stood up and turned around.

His jaws were clenched and I could feel his hard on, pressing against my stomach.

"Yeah, we will." He said.

"I'll be upstairs." I smiled.

"Alright give me a minute." He said, sipping his beer.

I walked up the stairs slowly. I looked back and saw him stairing at me, he winked and I turned around and continued my journey to my destination.

As I got to the top I took off one piece of clothing every few steps, until I reached the bathroom.

**(WARNING THIS GETS GRAPHIC ! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK !)**

I turned on the shower and began washing my bare body. Moments later I saw Channing's naked body walking towards the see through shower door. He opened it and looked me up and down.

"You're such a fucking tease." He said holding my face in between his hands.

"I know." I bit my lip.

He pulled me towards him. My breast were pressing on his chest and he began kissing my neck , leaving trails of soft kisses down to my navel.

"This for me?" He asked before kissing my vagina lips.

I nodded and he gave my woman hood one big lap. My whole body shuddered.

"You like that?" He smiled, licking me again.

He spread my lips and kissed my clit.

"Fuck." I whispered.

He kept licking me and then he suddenly stopped.

"Chan, dont." I said harshly.

"Ooooh, someone doesnt like being teased. Okay, but I'm not letting you cum until everyone on this block knows who the man is in this house." He said.

I nodded , before he started licking my clit again.

"Fuck, Chan." I whispered, biting my lip.

"Im sorry." He said.

"I didnt hear you." He said, putting one finger inside of me.

"Channing." I said, louder.

"Sweetheart you can do better than that." He said, adding another finger.

"Channing." I screamed, as he began pushing his fingers in and out of my pussy quickly.

"Channing, Im gonna-" I started.

"No Dayla, not yet." He said.

"Channing I cant, FUCK CHANNING." I screamed at the top of my lungs right before I squirted all over his fingers.

"You're so cute when you want something so badly." He said, cutting off the shower and picking me up bridal style.

He carried me to the bedroom and set me back on the ground. I pushed him into the wall roughly, and he bit his lip. I snaked down his body and when I reached his erect penis, I licked the tip.

I licked the head, repeatedly. Then took his whole cock in my mouth, all eight and a half inches. I began sucking, massaging what my mouth couldnt reach.

"Shit Dayla." He hissed.

I started playing with his balls before I removed both hands and put as much dick as I could in my mouth.

While I was deepthroating him, he started groaning.

"Oh, fuck." He said and throat fucked me.

"Damn Dayla, Im gonna cu-" He said right before spilling his seed inside of my mouth.

I swallowed all of his cum and he pushed me on the bed. He laid down, vertically and I got on top of him. We were in the 69 postion. He licked my clit while I gave him a handjob. After we both came again, I stood up on the bed. I hovered over him and guided his penis to my entrance, sitting down.

When I felt all of him inside of me I screamed. I began riding him, reverse cowgirl. When I started grinding my hips, I thought he was going to release right there. He held on to my ankles as I start bouncing up and down.

"Fuck , fuck your pussy is so tight." He hissed.

"Oooooh, shit baby." I yelled.

Right when I was about to have an orgasm he switched positions.

We went to missionary and my legs were almost behind my head. Then we went to doggy style, I arched my back and he let me grind on his dick; smacking my ass at every moan I let out. We ended up finishing in a postion were my face was smashed against the headboard. I was in a full slpit and he was thrusting in and out of my wet entrance We both let out plenty of profanity as I rode out my orgasm and he pulled out afterwards, releasing on top of my ass.

...

**(The next morning)**

"Good morning ." He smiled.

"What's all this?" I asked approaching the kitchen table covered with all of my favorite breakfast foods.

"Did someone forget what today is ?" He questioned.

"It's our four year anniversary but you didnt have to do all this Chan." I smiled.

"Mmmm but I wanted to." He kissed me.

"There's another surprise I got you too." He added.

"Come on out Bray." Channing grinned.

"Hi mommy !" Braylen ran to me and jumped in my arms.

"Hi baby, how was staying the night with aunt Paige ?" I asked.

"Good, but I missed you." He smiled.

"Not as much as me and daddy missed you." I tickled him.

...

**A/N : It was just a squeal oneshot to the first one.**

**Feedback ? (:**


End file.
